The prior art rowing exercise machines are generally composed of oil-pressure cylinders for providing the machines with the damping effect. The oil-pressure cylinders are vulnerable to oil leaks and are therefore messy. In addition, the rowing exercise machines equipped with the oil-pressure cylinders are rather insipid and monotonous in design in that they afford their users only the forward and the backward rowing motions.